


Pulse

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: every now and then I think about it and I get really sad and really dark...... before I get hopeful for the future.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Pulse

Our throats burned like they were on fire and it was difficult to swallow.  
We didn't realize we were crying until we looked around to see who needed comfort.  
The early morning did not bring bad news as usual, it brought the cruelest, which destroyed all humanity in which we had trusted.  
Nobody is ever safe.  
At some point only painkillers and alcohol helped.  
  


_We all reacted differently.  
  
_

Chloe's skin was tingling uncomfortably even before the first call came.  
It was her mother. The worry was heard in her voice long after she was assured her daughter was okay, but it was the biggest lie, she wasn't feeling well. The calls hurt her.  
Parents who asked their children if they were still alive.  
Chloe played the strongest, tried hard not to show anything, but when she thought no one was watching, she grabbed everything and smashed it, she reacted with irrepressible anger, threw everything, tore it apart, ultimately including herself.  
  
  


It pained her even more that Rachel didn't get a call, not a parent asking about her.  
Rachel collapsed completely, not saying a word for a week.  
She didn't get out of bed and didn't want to eat.  
She cried until there were no more visible tears and then continued to sob dryly until she was exhausted enough to pass out.  
  
  


Max talked and chattered like a little monkey. Continuously. Ever since her mother called, she'd been telling everyone everything was okay. Everything is fine, everything is fine.  
Maybe someday she would believe it if she said it enough.  
Her camera hung around her neck but didn't snap anything.  
On the second day she kissed Chloe out of nowhere.  
The news flickered across the screen, nobody turned off the television.  
Chloe didn't react, didn't even flinch.  
When Max kissed her again, she pressed her lips together, but just stayed on the couch.  
Max looked up and saw Rachel in the doorway. She had watched it and did not speak, did not cry. Just stood there.  
Then she closed the door and went back to bed, her cries muffled by wet pillows.

Max chewed all of her fingernails and talked about her potted plants until Chloe finally stopped pulling the hair out of her head and stood up. She left the apartment and did not return that night.

  
A red, a blue, a yellow bracelet.  
One for each of us.  
All colors from which each color can be mixed.  
Every color of the rainbow, every color of hope and future.

On the last day of June 2016, Chloe and Rachel got married, with Max as the only witness, it wasn't a statement, no great romantic gesture, it wasn't an act of fear, just the certainty that they were a family and the simple fact that one can take away your life, but never your love.

**Author's Note:**

> every now and then I think about it and I get really sad and really dark...  
> ... before I get hopeful for the future.


End file.
